Driod Army
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi are on the run from an ambush. What will they do to survive? Explicit sexual experiences.


"Siri, what are we going to do?" Obi Wan said with a look of fear as his eyes danced back and fourth over hers. Siri looked over her shoulder at the approaching droid army, then over her other, down 100 feet at the crashing waves. They were stuck and she knew that Kenobi was just looking for some time to regain his clam.

He took a breath looking back at the thousands of droids racing towards them. "The only way out is to…"

Before he could finish his sentence Siri had leaped into the air and was driving down into the icy waters. Looking back at the army Obi Wan threw his brown robe down grabbing his light saber and dived in after her. Siri was ahead of him swimming franticly as lasers whizzed by her head from the guns being shot above.

The tide carried their weakened bodies onto the nearest shore miles away from the shooting droids. Their bodies smashed against the hard sand by the breaking waves. Gripping onto the cold sand Siri pulled her way up where the waves pushed at her boots. She laid there, her arms extended with sand still in her grasp. She turned quickly to her side spitting up water that was still lodged in her lungs.

She knew Obi Wan was alright by his breathing heavy next to her. She reached down to her side and fingered her light saber and took a sigh of relief. Only about half way down did she realize she jumped without considering if she attached her light saber to her belt or if it still remained in her robe pocket.

After a few more breaths of something other than sea water she turned her head and looked over at Obi Wan. He was lying on his back barely moving with his hand over his chest. She reached over to him and pushed him a bit to see if he would respond. He looked over at her with tired eyes, then back up at the intense sun slowly bringing his other hand up over his face. She pulled her arms under her and pushed herself towards Obi Wan and leaned over his body.

"You could have warned me before you jumped in like that." He said slowly taking breaths in-between words.

"I had to think quickly, you analyze things too much. Sometimes you need to just, do." She said smoothing her wet hair back out of her face.

"Yes, but sometimes over thinking a situation is best." Obi Wan said pushing himself on his elbows and looking at Siri as if he was trying to teach her a lesson. "Where did you bring us anyways?"

"I'm not sure. Don't you have your transmitter with you?"

"Yes. But even if I do, it wouldn't have been able to withstand that much time in the water."

Siri got to her feet, "Well... C'mon I'm not going to carry you." She said looking down at Obi Wan. He shaded his eyes looking back at her with a raised eyebrow getting to his feet.

"You can barely carry yourself." Kenobi said brushing off his tunic.

Siri turned towards the woods behind them and tried to ignore him. _Just try and make it through this mission, that's all the Jedi Conical wanted from you. Focus on the mission._

The two Jedi Knights walked into the muggy woods looking for any sigh of life or civilization on the island. Siri stopped short in front of Obi Wan and began to undo her belt.

Obi Wan bumped into her turning his head quickly. "What are you doing?" He said, taking a step back as she placed her hands at her belt.

"It's hot, and the wet tunic isn't helping any." Siri snapped back continuing to slide her tunic from her shoulders. Underneath was a piece of clothing that wrapped around one of her shoulders going across her chest and cut off right above her naval showing off her midriff. "If you don't like it," Siri said looking back over her shoulder at Obi Wan. "Then don't look." She attached her belt back so it fell around her hips.

Obi Wan averted his eyes quickly then slowly moved his glance back over at her. His eyes scanned the small of her back slowly moving up the center, then down again to her ass where her pants stuck tightly, as if they weren't even there. He closed his eyes stopping himself from the thoughts racing through his head. _The mission, just focus on the mission. You're better than his Kenobi, get a hold of yourself!_ Siri threw her clothing over her shoulder and contained to walk through the hot woods.

Obi Wan followed close behind, whipping his brow from the sweat that was falling into his eyes. "Siri, we can't walk forever."

"Do you have any other ideas Kenobi?!" Siri snapped glaring back at him still walking on. She stopped and looked at him with sorry eyes. "Look" She sighed. "I don't want to fight with you. Ever since I've got this mission with you I've been sort of irritated."

"What? Why?" Obi Wan asked stepping closer to her.

"You never listen to me. You try and make yourself look better than I am, and you're not. You always try and teach me like I'm one of your Padawans, and I don't need a master anymore.."

"I don't…"

"Let me finish. If you have forgotten Obi Wan I did the same training as you. You're only two years older than I am and that in no means makes you better. I've worked just as hard as you to get to where I am and…"

Obi Wan grabbed her at the waist and brought her body into his with a hard kiss. His lips were tight against hers and her body reacted bringing her hands up to his chest wanting to push him away but couldn't find the strength to do so. She became weak to his soft lips opening slightly against hers. He brought his hands slowly from her hips to her back, moving them back down pressing his finger tips onto the small of her back where the curve of her ass meets. Her hands that were lying on his hard chest started to move up slowly to his neck, feeling the tickles of sweat that would run down the center of his strong back. Her fingers grazed along his jaw line feeling his rough bread to the back of his head where she entangled her fingers in to Obi Wan's amber colored hair.

He broke off the kiss slowly pulling his lips from hers and looking into her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably as he met the eyes that were looking back into his. The look he got wasn't so much surprise as it was pure seduction and intensity.

"That was the only way I could get you to stop talking." Obi Wan said with a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

She pushed him away, moving her hands back where they should have stayed, her look of intense seduction turned into disappointment and anger. Siri went to open her mouth in dispute to the kiss finally regaining her mind when Obi Wan interrupted her.

"I wanted to say that I've always looked at you as a women I could stand strong next to in a battle, knowing that I could have all my trust in her. I don't understand why you think I treat you in such a manner. If anything I'm envious."

Siri looked back at him confused. "Envious?"

"Yes. You've always done whatever you want, however you want without caring about consequences. I've never been able to do that." Obi Wan said moving his hands to her back.

"You do have a wild streak Kenobi. Remember jumping out of Senator Padem's Window? I would have never done that." Siri said with a smile.

"That was different. There was no other way for me to find out where Padem's killer was coming from. I just try and hold myself together, mostly for the sake of Anakin. If that boy sees any sense of rebellion in me I'm doomed." Siri laughed and Obi Wan smiled back moving a piece of hair that fell into her eyes. Siri stepped back from his touch holding back a smile that she didn't want to express from his words.

"Well I'm glad you can look at me in that way." She said sternly, then moving past him back to the path they were following. She needed to regain her head if she could last any longer with Obi Wan on this mission. _It's the heat. It has to be the heat._

"I don't want you to think badly of me I was just trying…" Siri held up her hand to stop him from finishing his words.

"Forget it." She said continuing to walk. "Let's just try and find a way out of here."

Obi Wan nodded putting his head down in almost shame from what he just had done. He knew it was wrong and if the Council would find out about the kiss. He knew it was silly and childish, and for some reason he couldn't understand why Siri would bring these feelings in him. He picked his head up shaking off the argument within it and followed behind Siri.

They walked for miles without any sign of life but trees and brush. The heat was getting hotter and hotter as they walked deeper into the woods. The sun was shaded but the heat ran through the tree tops onto the Jedi Knights without any mercy. Struggling to walk any longer Siri heard a thud on the ground. She quickly reached for her light saber turning around and thumbed it on. Obi Wan was on the ground holding his head, eyes closed sweat running down his face. She ran over to him and put her arm under his head stroking his cheek with the other. She shook him a bit trying to get him to open his eyes. "Oh, be okay." She said softly to herself.

"I'm fine." He said in a sigh. "I've only had sea water to drink in hours." He said opening his eyes slowly trying to lean up. Siri put her hand on his chest pushing him down on her arm.

"I know, me too." Siri looked around the woods but found nothing to help her. She put her head back down looking into Obi Wan's eyes. "I'm sorry about all this." She said solemnly on the verge of tears.

Obi Wan raised his hand and traced his fingers along her cheek bone. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! You were right. When I jumped I wasn't thinking, I should have thought before I acted. It was silly of me to think that this was safer than turning and facing the droid army."

"There was thousands of them and two of us. You did what any Jedi would do. We wouldn't have survived that many droids." Siri put her head down against Obi Wan's as a tear ran slowly down her cheek. She whipped it away quickly before Obi Wan could react.

"It's the heat." She said quickly. "It's making us emotional." Obi Wan nodded to her excuse and sat up against a tree. Siri got to her feet and scanned the woods around her once again hoping to find something to help her friend move on with her.

She fell to her knees next to Obi Wan.

"This is hopeless."

Obi Wan looked at her taking her hand and pulling her towards him. He put his arm around her back and kissed her forehead with the same softness from his lips that she felt before in the kiss. Not knowing how to react Siri looked deep into Obi Wan's sea green eyes and got weak from his stare. She fell into his body with a kiss. Hard at first pushing her chest onto his then learned back bringing her hands to the side of his face. She pulled back sucking softly on his bottom lip. She opened her eyes slowly, looking back into his. "I don't know what I'm doing, but it just feels right." She said, Obi Wan nodding to her explanation and pulled her face to his again. Their kiss got more intense as Siri moved her body onto Obi Wan's straddling his waist. He moved his hands down the small of her back, down to her ass cupping it and pushing her onto him more. She moaned softly against his lips to the movement and slowly rolled her hips into his. She opened his mouth more with her tongue sliding it past his lips. Their tongue entangled one another as she massaged her tongue with his. Her hands moved down his tunic loosening the fabric and ripping it open reviling his hard chest and abdomen. Her hands moving back franticly over his body up to his neck. She moved her lips from his and kissed her way down to his neck. The scruff from his beard rubbed against her cheek as she opened her mouth and closed it tightly against his neck slowly sliding her teeth along the skin escaping from her lips. He breathed in slowly, putting his head down onto her shoulder trying to remain calm holding back his moans.

He pushed her down on the ground and followed her laying his body on hers. Her legs opened in welcome to the feel of his body against her. His lips found hers as he moved his hands down her soft moist skin to her belt undoing it. He threw it aside and slid his fingers in the sides of her pants and began to bring them down slowly. She lifted her hips grinding against him feeling his erection. She smiled against his lips as they kissed teasing him as she rolled her hips against him. He moaned against her lips finally, making her moan back in accomplishment.

He leaned up off her and ripped her pant legs out from her boots and took them off, throwing them aside as he did with her belt. He then moved his hands to his own belt and started to undo it quickly so that the sense that left his head wouldn't come back and make whatever was happening between them stop. Siri leaned up and started to help him with his belt. She kissed him opening her lips on his slowly to try and calm him down. She pulled back looking at him with serene, caring eyes as she slide his pants down. Her glance moving down with them, then back up quickly to his eyes playfully arching her eyebrow. He smirked back and grabbed her by the back of her thighs slamming her body against the hard hot ground. She closed her eyes biting down on her lip trying not to show the pain that surged through her head, but then turned into holding back a moan as he slid into her. He leaned over her body, becoming overwhelmed with how warm and slick she is. Twigs and rocks scraped along her back as he rocked against her hips.

The slow soft pace started to get more intense sending pleasure up her spine. She dug her fingers into the soil and arched her back as he moved himself into her harder. He grabbed her by her waist positioning himself on his knees making it easier to bring her body into his. She couldn't fight the feeling anymore and let her moans out with a long breath. He leaned his body down pressing his lips hard onto hers muffling the sounds that both of them couldn't withstand to hold in any longer. She could feel his hot breath against her moist skin as he moved himself into her faster. She bit down on her bottom lip putting her head back and letting out breathy moans with each thrust.

As he traced his fingers down her soft long legs she wrapped around his waist moving her hands to the back of his neck kissing him harder. He moaned to the demand of his lips on hers and moved into her harder, thrusting faster. She released her lips from his throwing her head back in a loud moan almost screaming gripping her fingers deep down into the dirt.

She moved her head over to his shoulder clenching her eyes shut. She was reaching her breaking point and could tell by his grip on her waist that he was too. She moved into his body harder clenching something other than her eyes. He looked down at her and let a moan out slowly as he released himself into her. She fell back to the ground breathing heavily trying to regain a normal heart beat. He let his body fall on hers not having enough strength to hold him up any longer. He kissed her neck softly moving up her jaw line to her cheek looking deeply her eyes. She could feel the heat from her body wearing off as the friction stopped.

"I love you." She said simply and sweetly. He blinked in amazement. She leaned her head up and kissed him. "You don't have to say it back, I've always loved you Kenobi, since we were Padawans. I couldn't help it, and the feelings only grew stronger when I was told I could never have you. Made me want you more and more each time I saw you or fought with you." He looked back at her in shock not knowing what to say.

"I…I…" She put her finger up to his lips.

"It's okay. Our love would be forbidden anyways. We're Jedi and we have a republic and elegance to protect, love isn't in the cards for us. But I know it's there and I'll always feel it and I'm glad that it's at least you." She said her eyes averting his now feeling embarrassed she had let him into such a dark secret she has been keeping from him for years. She was shocked herself that she had such feelings for him since she kept them inside her so deep for so long.

He took her hand and kissed her fingers softly moving his lips onto hers, and his hands down her body to her lower back pulling her to him as he sat himself up. He smoothed the hair back that was in her eyes and smiled. "I love you too Siri, I always have." She smiled back, trying not to get overjoyed tear up. "What just happened between us was… I've always dreamt… I missed you for so long and when you left the temple a part of me left with you and now it's like that missing piece is back. I can't dream without you in them, I can't think without seeing your face, your eyes. It's like you haunt me. And now that you're back I can't shake you. And I'm glad. I don't want you to ever leave me."

"I wouldn't. Not again." She said moving her eyes back to his. He smiled running his fingertips along her neck to her bare shoulder.

"We should dress." She said with a sigh knowing that their one and only confession of their undying love for one another had ended. Obi Wan nodded and handed her clothing to her.

Obi Wan struggled to his feet and took out the transmitter that was in his pocket.

"Maybe I can try this... It won't harm to find out if it actually does work." He shook the sea water out and pressed the button on the side. "Is anyone there? Repeat, is anyone there?" He took his thumb from the button and they both waited in silence. Nothing came from the other side but static. He shook his head in disappointment looking back at Siri, sighing in her own disappointment putting her hand to her head.

Just as Obi Wan pressed his finger to the button again a star cruiser came screaming over their heads. The both looked up in shock and happiness. Obi Wan watched the ship over head to see if it was going to land near by reaching down grabbing the remainder of their clothing as Siri took off chasing the ship through the woods. She came to an opening of a field and saw the ship as it landed. Leaning over putting her hands on her knees and catching her breath, she looked behind her to make sure Obi Wan wasn't far behind. She would have been pissed if she ran all that way just to go back to drag Obi Wan out.

"Force you run fast." Obi Wan said running up to her catching his breath and leaning over Siri handing her, her tunic.

"Well escaping my impending doom kind of makes me get to moving." She said nudging him with her shoulder. "Since we kind of lost track for a while we still were in trouble. C'mon, I can't wait to see who got your message." She said laughing to herself and walking towards the ship.

The door slowly opened bringing down the stairs. Obi Wan started walking then stopped in his tracks.

"Wait…" He said to himself but loud enough for Siri to hear.

"What?" she said turning back facing Obi Wan.

"Something doesn't feel right. Can you sense it?" He said looking in back at her with worried eyes. She looked back towards the ship and squinted to see who was getting off, slowly moving her hand to her light saber.

All they could make out was a silhouette slowly walking towards them. Siri thumbed on her light saber and braced herself.

The figure stepped out of the sunshine and was clearer to make out. Siri shook her head and turned her light saber off.

"Master I sensed you were in trouble. Anakin got Master Kenobi's message, it wasn't clear but he got a signal to where you both were." Ferus said flushed and happy to see his master was alright.

"I told you to stay with the ship." Siri said irritated.

"Good thing he didn't!" Obi Wan interrupted giving Siri a confused look. "What are you thinking? He saved us." He said softly walking behind her.

"Yes, he did." She said smiling back at Ferus. They all began to walk back towards the ship. "He did save us but I swear he's going to kill me one of these times. He never listens to his orders, every time he thinks I'm in trouble he comes running. It's not safe, he's not a strong enough fighter to come to my protection." Siri said only to Obi Wan.

"That can be a good thing sometimes Siri. He's only looking out for his Master." He whispered back putting his hand on the small of her back. "Maybe he has a crush on you." He continued laughing to himself looking over at Siri glaring back at him seeing she wasn't amused. He cleared his throat and still smiled. "He means well. Be grateful."

Ferus stopped letting his Master catch up to him.

"What happened? You look like you fought a battle. Your hair is a mess and your back is cut to shreds." Ferus said with worried eyes wanting his Master to let him in more.

"Nothing to worry about my young apprentice." Siri said running her fingers through her hair. "Just had a run in with some droids but Master Obi Wan and I were able to escape.

They boarded the ship to Anakin standing in the door way. He let Siri and Ferus pass him stopping his Master before he got aboard.

"How was your mission Master?" Anakin said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine." Obi Wan said looking back at Anakin with confused eyes trying to board the ship. "Why?" He said grabbing Anakin's arm stopping him from walking on.

"Oh… No reasons Master. Just thought you and Master Siri caught up on a lot of things."

"We did." Obi Wan said folding his arms across his chest. "Anakin, when you're older and able to control your emotions as a Master, you'll understand what you sensed went on between Siri and I." He said looking at Anakin with teaching eyes.

"Yes Master." Anakin said putting his head down, smiling running from his face. Obi Wan put his hand on his apprentice's back.

"It'll come in time young padawan. It took me years… I'm still learning." Obi Wan said with a sigh stepping into the ship.

THE END


End file.
